Think Twice
by Mokanz
Summary: Just a songfic I decided to write for Jacob. I am not a Jacob Hater!


**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight or any of Stephanie Meyers books or characters... sadly... I also do not own the song Think Twice or the band Eve 6 **

**A/N: A little something for Jacob… I feel bad for him! It's not his fault he is in love with Bella! I mean you can't control that sort of stuff. I love Jacob! Well its not that I think he should be with Bella or anything (Edward is perfect for her) but it seems he is getting the worst part of the whole thing… I know I make no since… but anyway! This one is for Jacob! Werewolves' rock!**

* * *

**Song: Think Twice**

**Artist: Eve 6**

It was a rainy day. Little drops made silent tapping noises on the windowpane. Jacob sat on the couch with the television on but he didn't seem to be watching it. He had been sitting there for a while, trying to get thoughts of Bella off of his mind, but everything proved to be ineffective. He sighed and got up to switch off the television. Slowly he walked back to the couch and turned his head to look out the window. He seemed entranced as he watched the water drip down. There was no stopping it, soon those thoughts of Bella came back to torment him.

_When all  
Is said  
And done  
And dead  
Does he _

_Love you  
The way that I do  
Breathing in  
Lightning  
Tonight's Fighting  
I feel  
The hurt  
So physica_l

Soon his sweet thoughts of Bella, of when she and him used to play when they were little, that time when they kissed; they all turned black when Edward had come into the picture. His dismissive look had turned now into a frown. Edward had ruined everything for him. That bloodsucker had cost him both the girl and a precious friend. From when he was having trouble with Sam and the others to when Edward had left and abandoned Bella, they had always found a way to cheer each other up or at least make it a little easier to bear.

_Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around come around, no more  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around, no more_

_She spreads  
Her love  
She burns me up  
I can't  
Let go  
I can't get out  
I've said  
Enough  
Enough right now  
I can't let go  
I can't get out_

Jacob's thoughts stopped at the memory of when Edward had left Bella. He had just left her without even thinking about what it would do to Bella. He grimaced at the memories of how Bella was and how long it took for him to at least see a smile cross her face again. Sure, she seemed detached and unlike herself but at least he tried to help her. That's what friends did… they were there for each other.

_Wait 'til the day  
You finally see  
I've been  
Here waiting patiently  
Crossing my fingers  
And my teeth  
You've cried on my shoulder  
Beggin' please  
_

Standing up, Jacob had made up his mind. He couldn't bear to stay away from her for long. Everything was changing and things were more complicated than ever. With the issues with the pack and the tensions with the leeches, it just seemed too much to handle. He wanted to at least set something right. Without grabbing a coat he went outside into the rain. It rolled down his face and through his hair but he didn't stop to enjoy it. He was on his way to Bella's.

_Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around come around, no more  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around, no more_

_She spreads  
Her love  
She burns me up  
I can't  
Let go  
I can't get out  
I've said  
Enough  
Enough right now  
I can't let go  
I can't get out  
_  
At Bella's house the chief had not returned home yet. He was out working late so Bella and Edward got time to spend together. Nothing was happening. Edward wasn't attempting to kill Bella or anything. They were just sitting on the couch wrapped up in each other's arms. They were watching television, nothing out of the ordinary. So, why did this effect Jacob so much? Why was there a burning in the deep pit of his stomach? His hands were clenched into fists and his nails dug in the palm of his hand. The leech had a big grin on his face as he kissed Bella on the side of the neck. Bella whispered something to him and they shared in another kiss. Jacob felt a deep growl rise from his chest and he was shaking uncontrollably. There was a taste of blood in his mouth as he realized he had been biting his tongue. Bella looked up from her position in Edward's arms almost as if she sensed they were being watched. She had looked up just in time to see a flash of rusty brown fur flash across the window. By the time she got out the door and into the rain Jacob had disappeared into the forest. He was in his wolf form, his eyes burning from the rain and wind.

_What is it you really want?  
I'm tired of asking  
You come wasted  
When I  
Showed up  
And he  
Was there  
I tried  
My best  
To grin  
And bear  
And took  
The stares but didn't stop at the street  
And as we speak  
I'm going down  
Cause she spread her love and burned me up  
I can't  
Let go  
I can't get out  
I've said  
Enough  
Enough right now  
I can't let go  
I can't get out_

Jacob ran, he ran like he never ran before. He had no idea of where he was going nor how far he had ran but he did know he would never stop. He would find a way to win Bella back. Somehow he would get back his best friend. Somehow…

_Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around come around, no more  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around I'll let you feel the burn  
Think twice before you touch my girl  
Come around, no more_

* * *

**So watcha think? Yes this is my first attempt at making a songfic so I have no clue if I did good or not... heh... Hopefully I didn't ruin the whole thing or something like that...****Anyway! Thanks a bunch for reading!**_  
_


End file.
